


still waters (restoring my soul)

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Kent and Jack come together to mate. It's permanent and there's no going back once it's done. Luckily, neither of them want anything more than to be together.





	still waters (restoring my soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palateens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/gifts).



> Hey! This was written in the Parse Posse and it was prompted by Pau, a friend of mine. The fandom needs more werewolf smut anyway, right?

The problem, Kent finds out, isn't that he's going into heat. It's not the way the sweat beads on his neck, it's not the fact that he's hard with just the lightest brush of his pants against him, it isn't even that he can feel himself clenching around nothing, needing to be bred and pumped full, his fangs cutting at his lips and healing in the span of seconds, his wolf howling within him to get on all fours and just _take_ it.

No, the problem is that Jack flew across the country. The problem is that Jack called him once last night asking if he could feel it too, because the full moon was coming and this was mating season. The _problem_ is that Jack is standing in front of him, eyes narrowed, looking as though he's going to push Kent into the floor _himself_ if he has to, because this is what they've been waiting for.

Kent wasn't sure about any of this, when they were kids and Jack bit him for the first time. He wasn't sure when he spent six months getting control of himself, he wasn't sure when Jack couldn't talk to him anymore. But now he's sure, he's more sure than he's ever been of something in all his life, but all he can think about is the fact that there is no going back once they do this.

Werewolves mated for life. They would be connected for the rest of their days, if Kent took they would be connected by a _child._

"Jack—"

"I don't wanna hear it."

Kent gets quiet, narrows his eyes, stalks up to Jack. Jack's all hard lines right now, his mouth parted in a pant and his pupils dilated. Kent doesn't give a shit, though, because they're clear minded enough right now to talk before the heat gives way to the mindlessness of _fuckbreedmatemine._

"No, you're gonna listen," he growls, deep in his throat, the sound vibrating through the room and shaking Jack to his core. He knows what he should have expected, especially from a Beta like Kent, no less, but he's still thrown for a loop when Kent backs him against the door. "This isn't a one off, Jack. I take? This is you and me and this child."

"I know that," Jack says in reply, voice scratchy. He closes his mouth, swallows. "I knew when I got on that plane and sat next to a six year old and a twelve year old who were both too excited to be going to Vegas." Jack grabs Kent's wrist, lifts it, scents him. He breathes deep and lets out a shaky exhale. "I knew when I bit you."

Kent's breath hitches, but he doesn't back down just yet. "No going back."

Jack nips his wrist, licks the bit of blood that comes up. "I know."

And it's like the tension bleeds out of Kent, when Jack wraps his arms around his waist and pushes him back, back, until they're falling over the arm of the couch. They're pressed together in all the places that matter; Kent goes in for a hard kiss that's more teeth than anything else, a whine leaving him when Jack gives him what he wants.

Their breathing is sharp and Jack can feel himself against Kent, can feel _Kent_ , hard and waiting, and he thinks he might explode from the pressure of it. The sun's only just starting to go down and the moon will be high, meaning they'll both be at their most fertile. This _would_ end in a child for them. Jack smirks a bit against Kent's neck when he thinks of it.

"Jack..." Kent sighs when he feels kisses and sharp bites against him. He can feel Jack nosing over the scar where he had been bitten and turned when they were young and dumb teenagers. He relishes in the way Jack licks over the mark, shivering when he feels those fangs scrape against him.

Hands wander lower, pushing into Kent's pants and shoving them down, Kent closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, his mouth open on a moan. Jack wraps his hand around Kent's dick, the other pushing down the back of the pants to press against Kent's hole.

A moment of clarity makes Jack pause. "We need lube."

Kent groans, but shoves his hands in between the couch cushions. He rummages for a bit, before coming up with a ziplock bag packed with lube and condoms. He raises an eyebrow. "This enough for you?"

"Who else have you fucked here?" Jack demands, maybe a bit jealous. Kent picks up on it immediately.

"No one else, it's just easier if I _do_ ," he laughs, and then he presses in again for another kiss. "Only want you, Alpha."

Jack feels a little like he's short circuiting just from those words. He starts again with renewed fervor, putting the lube within arms reach for now. He chooses instead to put his hands to better use, running them over Kent's sides and ripping Kent's shirt with his claws. He ignores the indignant noise Kent makes ("What the _fuck_ Jack I liked that shirt!") in favor of pushing the shreds away to kiss down Kent's chest.

He takes to biting, here and there, because even with the healing factor it's still pretty satisfying seeing the marks he leaves on Kent. They take longer to fade; nearly a day, so he leaves as many love bites as possible along Kent's body.

Kent doesn't know what to do with himself. This is so different from what he's used to with his partners, somehow, because this is _Jack._ This is someone Kent's wanted to be with for so long, and now he has him, right where he needs him, close enough to touch him and hot for him.

He bites his lip and tastes blood again, before it's healed in seconds. He notices what Jack's doing and let's out a satisfied keen, because the marks down his skin are pretty and bright and if anyone else saw them they'd know Kent belonged to someone else. He cants his hips up a bit, though, because he's still really aroused and Jack's hands aren't doing what they should've been anymore.

His impatience isn't lost on Jack, who moves down and presses kisses against Kent's erection. His breathing is harsh against Kent, who closes his eyes to let himself just _feel._ He doesn't know what exactly he's anticipating; maybe another kiss or a lick, but it sure isn't the heat that engulfs him, a tongue working over folds and lending him to pleasure.

A surprised shout leaves him at the feeling, his hands shooting up to curl his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack sucks for another second before releasing Kent and moving up a bit to suck the little nub of Kent's clit into his mouth. He swirls his tongue the way he knows Kent likes, the way he's always known Kent enjoys, and then presses in with a moan, his nose buried in gold curls.

Kent's letting out soft pants now, having opened his eyes to watch Jack take him in. Jack peeks up at him once, one eye opened to see the kind of affect he's having on Kent, to find that Kent's staring at him with dark, hooded eyes, his fangs more prominent and his pupils blown wide.

Kent lets out a whine in the back of his throat. "Fuck, Jack, when did you...?"

Because the last time Kent checked, Jack couldn't take him all the way down. It was a while back, maybe three or so years since they last met like this, wet and filthy in a locker room after a game, and Jack couldn't take him all the way down then. Now he just does it like his throat is made to take Kent's dick.

Jack makes a noise that could've been a small huff of laughter. Kent doesn't really know; all he can tell is that it makes Jack's throat spasm, and then Jack's _swallowing_ , making Kent buck his hips up to try to get more of that beautiful feeling. He doesn't know what's hotter; the fact that Jack doesn't bat a single lash at Kent's sudden movement or the way Jack holds his hips down, letting Kent know who's in full control of the situation.

"Jack, _please,_ " Kent whines, because he needs more and Jack is just _sitting_ there, torturing him. He doesn't think he can handle it, another small noise bubbling up in his throat. " _Alpha..._ "

It's so sweet and soft Jack can't help it when he gives in, pulling up and then pushing back down, taking Kent in again and again until he gets a steady rhythm going. He listened to the different sounds he garnered. A soft suck on the downward movement got him a tiny hitch in Kent's breath, while a slight swirl made Kent gasp beautifully. He alternated between them, until he felt the scratch of Kent's claws against his scalp.

Then, he pulled off until he held just the head in his mouth. He tongued at Kent's slit, tasting precum and then used the flat of his tongue to swipe over it. Jack repeated the action a few times, until Kent breathed deep and held it, and that's when Jack felt the first spurts of cum in his mouth. He pulled off on the next few, letting it streak over his tongue and face a bit.

When Kent was breathing again, he got a look at Jack's face. "Okay, that's kind of hot..." he says. Jack doesn't respond, choosing to instead press his face into Kent's thigh to wipe it off. It smears, most of it going onto Kent's thigh, but Kent knows what Jack's doing. It's one of the more intimate kinds of scent marking; Jack's making a bold claim, having Kent's scent all over his face like this.

"Where's the--"

"I've got it," Kent says, picking the lube up. He hesitates, for a moment, before slowly turning over onto his stomach.

Jack thinks his knot might pop right that second, just from the sight of Kent on his belly, knees propped up and open, just so that Jack can get to his cunt. He grabs the lube from Kent's hands and is then treated to the sight of Kent reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart, bearing himself before Jack.

Jack's hand shoots down to grab his dick at the base, trying to stave off an early orgasm. He doesn't want to cum until he's buried deep in Kent, the two of them knotted together, Kent's body filled with Jack and the prospect of their offspring. But he's close, too close, when Kent lets himself be so vulnerable and straight up sexy. He takes a breath and manages to get the lube open.

"Christ, Kenny, you can't just..." He trails off, squirting lube onto his fingers.

"What?" Kent asks, feeling like he's done something wrong now. Jack hasn't been paying attention to the smell in the air until now, when it shifts from obvious arousal to doubt. He's quick to put his hands on Kent, rubbing two of his fingers over Kent's entrance.

"You can't just be that sexy and expect me not to almost cum," Jack says, and it's the truth in a way that's meant to ease Kent's mind. It takes a second before the air shifts back, and he breathes his own sigh of relief.

His fingers press forward and Jack is surprised at the sudden give he's got. It's like Kent's body is meant to be taking something, fingers, toys, Jack's cock. _Especially_ Jack's cock. He thinks it's because of the full moon and the heat that's got Kent so soft and pliant for him already, but he also thinks that maybe Kent was _always_ like this for him.

Kent lets out a moan when Jack's fingers press in and pull back, just to push back in and gently press around at his walls. He almost wants to tell Jack how to find what he's looking for, but he chooses instead to press his hips back. One of his hands falls away from his ass to clutch at the couch, but Jack growls when he does.

"Hold yourself open, Kent," it's a command, the Alpha to the Beta, and Kent almost wants to defy it just to be contrary. He doesn't, if only because complying will get him what he wants faster.

"So bossy," he jokes, until Jack's fingers are in him again, three this time. A soft noise leaves Kent when Jack finally curves his fingers just right. He presses into the feeling, glad for the pleasure. His mouth falls open when Jack does it again, and again, until Kent's rocking himself against Jack's fingers.

Jack's so mesmerized with the sight that he almost forgets about the goal here. It'd probably be easy for him to wrap his hand around himself and get off to the sight of Kent fucking himself on his fingers. It's a thought for another time; they'll have plenty of moments later on when they can experiment.

Kent clenches a bit around Jack's fingers when Jack goes to pull them out; he whines at the emptiness. Jack shushes him with a soft growl in his throat, feeling like they've progressed beyond words at this point. He gets another whine as a response and takes satisfaction in the moan Kent lets free when Jack lines himself up.

His slippery hands strokes over his cock once, twice, three times to wet him with the leftover lube. Then, his hands grip Kent's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. With Kent holding himself open, it's easy for Jack to watch himself sink into the other, little by little. The initial push makes Kent sigh, the sound sweet.

Kent presses back, impatient, but not as demanding as before. He lets Jack set the pace, even though all he wants is for Jack to fuck him until he can't walk. His scent grows heavier in the air, his want almost palpable, and Jack makes a guttural noise deep in his throat.

When he's sunk into Kent all the way to the base, he stops. It's a deliberate pause, meant for adjustment or for Kent to back out, say he doesn't want this anymore. They're a little past that, very technically, because Jack doesn't know if he could just let go now, but he wants to give Kent the out. He doesn't know what he's expecting, but it certainly isn't Kent looking over his shoulder, his eyes pleading and wet with tears.

Jack couldn't scent a shift in the air, didn't know why Kent was crying. He leans in so that he can get close, though words are still failing him with his instincts largely in control. He tries to get answers through just his actions; he runs his hands over Kent's sides in comforting motions and whines a bit, trying to find out what was wrong.

Kent kisses him as best he can, trying to convey that he was alright through his actions alone. He even nips at Jack's lips playfully, before taking a deep, shuddering, breath and pressing his hips back and up. Jack takes the hint easily.

He sits up and pushes Kent's hands away so that he can grip Kent's hips. Jack braced himself as well as he could before pulling his own hips back and then pushing forward again, finally fucking Kent. He does it again, and again, in a soft rhythm that made Kent practically sob from the pleasure of it.

He let's out a noise Jack interprets as _please_ and Jack goes faster, harder, until the harsh sounds of their skin slapping together is all that can be heard in the room.

The noise is accompanied by the choked off moans Jack is fucking out of Kent, the sounds broken at the ends with every thrust in. Jack doesn't know why but he reaches forward, grabs Kent by the wrists and practically drags him up. Kent easily wraps his hands around Jack's own wrists and hangs on as Jack keeps at his brutal pace.

Kent feels the pressure as it builds within him, starting at his core and slowly radiating outwards. The feeling is intense on it's own, knocking the wind out of him. He thinks he wants to cum like this, with Jack fucking him hard enough to make him see stars, because it feels too good to be any other way.

Jack seems to have a different idea, though, because he pulls Kent back further, somehow impaling him even _more_ on Jack's dick, their bodies pressed together back to chest now and the two of them kneeling. Jack didn't know what made him want to put them in this position until he felt the pressure at the base of his cock, his hips grinding against Kent now.

Kent yells in surprise at the sudden change in position, and leans his head back against Jack's shoulder while Jack grinds into him. Jack thinks he's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, and thinks he'll be even prettier round with their child. The thought is what does him in, the mental image of Kent pregnant and barefoot with their pup. He knows it won't be that easy to keep Kent confined to the apartment, but it's still an arousing thought nonetheless.

His knot inflates and Jack grinds it right in, sighing softly when he feels himself cumming. Kent's closed his eyes tight, one of his hands pushing at Jack's arm, and it doesn't take much for Jack to realize what Kent wants. He reaches down with ease and thumbs Kent's clit, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Kent turns his head into Jack's neck, and Jack feels the fangs scrape against him before there are teeth sinking into his neck. It's pretty high for a mating bite, but it's meant to be a sign of possession. Jack belonged to Kent just as much as Kent belonged to Jack. Nearly at the same time, Kent started cumming, and he held fast as Jack milked him of his orgasm.

Kent licked at the wound he had caused when he finally let go, a soft whine of apology leaving him. Jack turned his head to give Kent a chaste kiss, smiling. He eased them back so that they were laying against the arm of the couch a bit, away from the wet spot caused by Kent's cum.

They would be stuck together for a little while, and Jack could already feel a second orgasm coming on. He remembered his words and whispered softly in French. Kent was coherent enough to recognize declarations of love and adoration, and though his French was a bit rusty he did his best to respond in kind.

"So..." Jack mumbled against Kent's jaw, pressing little kisses here and there. "Alpha, huh."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Kent groaned.

Jack chuckled and brought his hands up to rest on Kent's stomach. He would be able to scent the shift in Kent's scent in maybe two weeks, but already he knew there was life growing within his mate.

"Probably not. I am your Alpha after all."

Kent's eyes drifted close. He placed his own hands on top of Jack.

"Yeah. You are."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of want to do more in this universe??? Kinda think it'd be worth it????? Kinda wanna see Jack fuck pregnant Kent????????
> 
> Also, fun fact, the title? Is a bastardized bible verse lmaoooo


End file.
